Mages and Princesses
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: Two mages are dispatched to Earth to prevent dark forces from being able to take over Mundus Vetus, and by proxy, Mundus Magicus as well. Will their presence be able to aid the Senshi in defending Earth from the dark forces?


Disclaimer: Mahou Sensei Negima belongs to the wonderful Ken Akamatsu sensei, and Sailor Moon belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi-sensei. The character Alexander Evans belongs to me however.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold+Italics = Casting Spell/Ability**

Mages and Princesses

Prologue: Departure to Mundus Vetus

Alexander was looking through his papers in yet another day in the Ariadne Magic Academy. Being an assistant teacher here meant a lot of work, though he really enjoyed his time here. With Mundus Magicus saved by Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield and Princess Arika Anarchia Entheofushia from Ostia and the Ala Alba, things were back to normal… At least that's what he thought.

A light tapping on his left shoulder made him turn to see who was the one that had interrupted him while he was working. He smiled as he beheld the face of his best friend's younger sister, Beatrix Monroe. "Hey there, Bea-chan... what's up?" He said with a smile on his face that made Beatrix blush. She always had a crush on her brother's best friend, though she never really acted on it.

"Nothing really, Alex-kun.." She said after composing herself. "Headmistress Sera asked me to bring you to her for some reason. She never told me anything about why you were summoned though."

"I see..." Alex looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and said. "Alright then... lead the way then, Bea-chan." He then got up, and followed Beatrix towards Headmistress Sera's office.

Once they arrived, Alex knocked on the door of the office and when he heard the voice of the headmistress asking him to enter, which he did with Beatrix.

"You asked to see me, Headmistress?" Alex said politely to the Headmistress of the Ariadne Academy.

"Yes I did, Alex-kun..." The kindly middle aged Headmistress nodded and said. "Please, have a seat." She said as she indicated the chair that was in front of her table.

Beatrix then took a polite bow and then said. "If there is nothing else, Headmistress... I should be going now." She was about to turn and leave, when the voice of Headmistress stopped her. "On the contrary, Beatrix-san... I want you to stay and hear this as well... since this also concerns you as well."

Confused about why the Headmistress wanted her to stay, she merely nodded and walked towards where the Headmistress was seated, and stood by Alex's side.

Headmistress Sera nodded and then turned to the both of them, and then said. "Before I begin, what do the two of you know about the White Moon Kingdom, or the Silver Millenium?"

Alex and Beatrix looked at each other, confused about what the Headmistress is getting at, but nevertheless Alex answered. "Well, according to the text that I remembered reading, the Silver Millenium is said to exist before Mundus Magicus was formed, and it was destroyed due to the invasion of dark forces coming from Mundus Vetus... which the Ala Alba actually came from."

Beatrix also nodded and said. "And it is said even then, Mars, whom Mundus Magicus is located was part of the Moon Kingdom which ruled over the Solar System, which incidentally also includes Earth or Mundus Vetus as well."

Headmistress Sera nodded and said with a smile. "Correct on both counts... it seems that you two really got your facts right. Now then... since you have answered correctly, we shall get to the root of the problem then."

Both Alex and Beatrix nodded as they waited for the Headmistress to speak about the matter that she wanted to discuss with them.

"It is true that the Silver Millenium has been destroyed... but it seems that there are some survivors that live amongst the mundanes in this time." She said to them.

"You have to forgive me, Headmistress if I sound skeptical..." Alex interrupted her for a moment. "If what you say is true, then they must be millenia old... is it even possible?"

The Headmistress just smiled and said. "Well, the people of the Silver Millenium are known to be long lived, though I must digress from the subject. I have just been informed of this by Dean Konoe, who as you know runs Mahora Academy, where the saviour of Mundus Magicus, Negi Springfield and the Ala Alba are staying. He believes that the reincarnations of the Princesses of the Solar System, which was part of the Moon Kingdom is now on Earth and are still battling the forces of darkness that are remnants of their enemies from long past, or enemies who are threathening to take control of Mundus Vetus and even the entire Solar System."

Her expression grew serious and said. "May I remind you that we cannot allow this to happen. If Mundus Vetus falls, then there is a chance that Mundus Magicus will be in danger as well. We do not want to take a chance to let a force that may or may not rival Kosmo Entelekheia in power, cause havoc again here."

Both Alex and Beatrix nodded, their expressions growing serious at the mention of that organisation. After all, both of them had lost people to the attack that Kosmo Entelekheia had wrought onto Mundus Magicus just recently, and a repeat of such catastrophe was to be avoided at all costs.

"I see… what do we have to do then?" Alex said in a serious tone.

"What I want you to do is to go on a long term mission to Mundus Vetus with Beatrix to make sure that the safety of Mundus Vetus is safeguarded and no risk is to be taken to allow any dark invaders to be able to come to Mundus Magicus." Headmistress Sera said solemnly. "Dean Konoe could brief you more about your mission, since he is more familiar on the events in Mundus Vetus than I do."

Both Beatrix and Alex looked at each other and nodded. "We understand, Headmisstress." They said at the same time.

"When do you wish for us to depart, Headmistress?" Beatrix asked politely. "And what about Ojou-sama? I need to find someone to replace my role as her secretary before I leave."

"And I must ask what preparations we need to make before we leave." Alex said as he looked at the Headmistress in a serious manner. "If we are to go on a long term mission, we need to prepare a lot of things now, don't we?"

"Indeed you do, Alex-kun, Beatrice-san… which is why I have taken the liberty of appointing Millicent Silvear as Emily Sevensheep's secretary for the duration of your mission… not to mention that I am allowing you access to the teacher's library and practice fields to brush and stock up on spells that might be useful on your current trip." The Headmistress said with a soft smile on her face.

Both of them smiled back at the Headmistress and bowed politely saying. "Thank you ma'am."

Alex turned and said. "Right then… I suppose we have to start preparing eh, Bea-chan?" He grinned at her, which caused Beatrix to blush again.

She nodded and said. "I suppose we do, Alex-kun…" She then turned to the Headmistress and said. "Then please excuse us, Headmistress, Alex-kun and I have to prepare for the mission you have just given us."

"Ah yes… about that… I am afraid I must ask both of you to do something before you leave my office, Beatrix-san, Alex-kun." The Headmistress said with a slightly playful smile on her face.

Alex just raised an eyebrow at the Headmistress's expression, and then asked out of curiosity. "Oh? And what would that be, Headmistress?"

The Headmistress just smiled and said with the same playful smile on her face. "Why… forming a Pactio of course… with Beatrix as your Ministra Magi, Alex-kun."

There was a short silence that followed her statement, and Alex looked at the Headmistress with a bit of disbelief, while Beatrix just blushed at what she had just said. She knew what was required to form a Pactio… at least a Temporary one. They would have to ki… ki… kiss. That thought made her have an atomic blush on her face as she gazed at the man that she had a crush on.

Alex just sighed and then said. "I see… this isn't some elaborate ploy to hook us up, is it, Headmistress?" He gave a questioning look to the Headmistress, who laughed gently.

"Of course not, Alex-kun… what gave you that idea? I swear, you are just over thinking things. My only purpose is to give you both an extra edge in the mission that you both are about to undertake, that is all." She said gently, thought there was still a hint of a playful smile on her face.

Alex gave a thoughtful look towards the Headmistress for a moment, and then sighed. "Very well then…" He then turned to Beatrix and said with a smile. "There you have it, Bea-chan… I suppose we have to do this… you alright with this arrangement?"

Beatrix blushed slightly, but then looked at him softly and smiled. "It is alright, Alex-kun… of all the people I had wanted to have a Pactio with… it is you. I don't mind losing my first kiss to you as well… just to let you know." The last part was said with a rosy blush.

Alex just smiled and nodded. "If it makes you better about this, Bea-chan… this would be my first kiss as well. Shall we do this then?"

Beatrix nodded and then Headmistress smiled and invoked a Pactio circle around them. A pinkish light appeared around them, and a warm feeling spread through them both. Alex smiled gently, and moved his head forward and gently pressed his lips against hers, which Beatrix returned for a brief moment… and then the light disappeared.

A glowing light appeared between them as they separated, Beatrix blushing slightly, as a glowing card floated in the air and Alex caught it in his hand, and then handed it to her after light subsided.

Beatrix looked at it and smiled. The Pactio card was just like the regular Pactio card. Its back had the name of Alexander Evans as her Minister Magi. On the front was a pose of her wearing a knight like outfit (Kagurazaka Asuna's outfit during the Battle of Mahora), wielding the sword that she used during the battle to defend Mundus Magicus from Kosmo Entelekheia. 

Her name was stylized in front of the card, and the words Gladiara Sorcaeris was written in front of it. She then looked up and smiled at Alex, before she turned to the Headmistress and said. "May we be excused now, Ma'am?"

The Headmistress smiled and nodded. "Yes, you both are excused. Make the necessary preparations and you are to depart in a week's time."

Both of them nodded and left the room. Once outside, Alex turned to Beatrix, and said. "Well then Bea-chan… I suppose that this would be a good start for both of our partnership. I look forward to working with you."

Beatrix smiled at him and nodded. "Me too, Alex-kun… it's my pleasure to be working with you." She then walked to him, and then gently kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in a week, alright?"

Alex nodded and returned the kiss as well on her cheek, making her blush again before he said. "Yes, though we have to study together and prepare for the day where we leave for Mundus Vetus. I'll see you at the library tomorrow, alright?"

He then gave her a gentle hug, before he turned and left to make his preparations.

Beatrix was surprised at him hugging her, which made her blush again, but then smiled as she looked forward to the week that she is going to spend preparing with him. She then turned and left as well, eager to make her own preparations.

During the week both of them took the time to practice with the spells that they have in their arsenal, as well as increasing their complement of spells to make sure that they are well prepared for the trip ahead. Not only that, they also practiced hand to hand techniques, with Beatrix practising with her Pactio Artifact, and focused on swordplay and unarmed combat with the school's instructors.

Alex however, focused on augmenting his combat skills by honing on fortifying his unarmed combat skills with the Sagitta Magica, something that was inspired by Negi Springfield's unarmed skills. He also took time to learn many unarmed combat skills to get ready and sparred with many of the school's instructors, as well as some of the Ariadne Knights that were off duty.

At last the day that they were supposed to leave had come, and they stood in front of the Gate Portal, with Headmistress Sera, and Emily Sevensheep present with them.

Beatrix smiled at her Iincho as well as the young woman that she assisted in class. "Ojou-sama… please take care of yourself alright? Millicent will pick things up from where I left off… I hope that she will be able to do a good job as I do in assisting you."

Emily smiled as she patted her best friend on her shoulder and said. "Don't worry about it Beatrix… I'll make sure that she is well informed of her duties, and with my guidance, I have no doubt that she will be able to do a good job. Oh… and please pass my regards to Yue-san if you see her again." The last part was said in a warm tone.

She then turned to Alex and said. "And I must ask that you take care of Beatrix-san, Alex-sensei… she is a very important friend of mine… and I do not want to lose her."

"You have my word, Emily-san… that she will be well taken care of. You can count on that." Alex said solemnly, and Emily nodded with a smile on her face.

Alex turned to Headmistress Sera and said. "We are ready, Headmistress."

Headmistress Sera nodded and opened the Gate Portal to Mundus Vetus, specifically Mahora Academy, and then both Alex and Beatrix stepped through and disappeared in a flash, to begin their journey together.

End Prologue

Author's Note: Well this is my first attempt at making a Negima/SM Crossover. This fic is inspired by elements of Kamen Moon Rider, and a Harry Potter/Negima crossover. The main character is an OC of mine and he is going to be paired with Beatrix Monroe, and maybe Ami and Makoto as well. Though I am considering whether I should pair him up with any member of Class 3-A. Please give your ideas in your reviews as well as let me know whether or not I should continue this… thanks.


End file.
